In many modern wireless communications systems, information is organized into data units. When transmitted, the data units may be partitioned into transmission packets, with the number of packets depending on the size of the data units. The data units contain the information being transmitted along with control information. The control information includes destination information, network identifier, data rate, information length, and the like. For example, in an IEEE 802.11a wireless network, each data unit begins with a 16 micro-second field containing a short and a long sequence field, with each field being eight micro-seconds in length. The short and the long descriptors refer to the periodicity of the sequences. The 16 micro-second field contains ten periods of the short sequence and two and a half periods of the long sequence. Following the 16 micro-second field is another field containing information such as the bit-rate and the encoding of the data that is to follow.
The short sequence is used mainly to allow the wireless stations to detect the presence of a transmitted packet (which in turn, contains at least a portion of the data unit) on the shared communications medium and to adjust its receiver signal gain to bring the received signal to a level acceptable for processing purposes. The purpose of the long sequence is to allow the intended recipient of the data unit to make adjustments to its receiver hardware to maximize the probability of accurately receiving the data unit. The adjustments include configuring the receiver's adaptive channel equalizer and digital filters to current communications channel conditions.
In many communications systems, training sequences are typically transmitted concatenated together, without any indicator of when one group (sequence) ends and when another begins. Without a special indicator, finding the boundary between sequences may require a large amount of processing of the received sequence. Additionally, noise and interference in a transmitted signal can reduce the quality of the received sequence, making it more difficult to determine the boundaries.
A need has therefore arisen for an algorithm for detecting the presence of a boundary between sequences in a transmitted data stream in an environment where noise and interference can reduce the quality of the received signal.